Lateral insulated gate bipolar transistor is a transistor that combines the advantages of MOS and bipolar transistors, and it is widely applied to an output stage of a power output drive circuit. Meanwhile, Silicon-on-Insulator (SOT) technology is widely used in manufacturing of power integrated circuit due to its ideal dielectric isolation performance. The SOI-LIGBT device is a LIGBT device based on SOI technology.
In a conventional SOI-LIGBT device, the conductive channel of the device is in a lateral direction, the electron hole current can only drift to the other end through the lateral direction, and the injection of carriers is concentrated on the surface. Therefore, such a single device has a very small working current during conduction. In order to obtain a higher working current, a plurality of cells are required to be added in parallel, which, however lead to a large area of the device, at the same time lead to increase of saturation conduction voltage drop of the device, such that the switching characteristics of the device is also weakened.